


fics as short as kyungsoo

by huashan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, collection of small drabbles for prompts :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huashan/pseuds/huashan
Summary: all based on prompts that cute people left on my twitter ♡





	1. move in? (xingsoo, fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> leave me xingsoo/baekyeol prompts for quick drabbles on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/alphaxingsoo) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/alphaxingsoo) ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you [@EXO_Velvet14](https://twitter.com/EXO_Velvet14) for the prompt♡♡

Yixing fidgets with his glass, there’s some sweet liquor in it. It’s only a small drop compared to what has been poured in the others’ glasses, though; after three years of knowing him, Kyungsoo’s father has finally given up on making Yixing drink as much as the Do’s, probably also because he’s finally realized that with Kyungsoo getting absolutely smashed whenever he’s at a family reunion, he needs someone sober to take him back home.

Yixing doesn’t really like seeing him drink that much, but he always looks like he has so much fun with his family, even if it means to just have a meal and a drink together. Even now, that Yixing is looking at his profile, Kyungsoo is laughing and his cheeks are red and all Yixing wants to do is reach for him and stroke his hair and call him handsome, because he is. He’s always so handsome and Yixing’s so in love with him, he falls deeper every day.

Kyungsoo turns towards him after he stops laughing, Yixing snorts when he sees how dopey he looks. He scoots over the floor and gets closer to him, he bumps his forehead against Yixing’s neck “Do you want to go back?”

“It’s 11, we can stay a bit more if you want. No more drinking, though.” Yixing pats his back and Kyungsoo’s mom coos at them from the other side of the table, every single member of Kyungsoo’s family has been nothing but sweet and lovely to Yixing, always made him feel at home.

“I think... I’m ready to go.” Kyungsoo is naturally quiet, but he becomes even more silent when he’s been drinking, on the contrary, his hands get restless, sometimes playing with the screen protector on his phone, sometimes with whatever he finds laying on the table and other times with Yixing’s hands or he trails his fingers on his thighs, squeezes his sides, like he is doing now.

“Ok, I’ll go get the car, wait here.” Yixing kisses his cheek and pushes him off himself, “We’re going…” he announces, Kyungsoo’s dad claps his hands in disappointment, already pointing at another bottle he’s just gotten from the fridge.

“Stay over! You can stay in Kyungsoo’s old room!” he’s standing and with him Kyungsoo’s brother and his mom stand too,

“Maybe another time, I have to go to work tomorrow. I’d leave him here tonight, but we’re with his car…” Yixing says apologetically, he ignores Kyungsoo’s grunts, he hates when Yixing talks about him like he isn’t in the room.

“Next time, then! You promised!” Kyungsoo’s dad points at him and leans a bit to pat his shoulder, Yixing nods his head and bows, wishing him a good night, he does the same with his brother and his wife, who peeks out of one of the closed doors to the other rooms, where she had been trying to make their newborn daughter sleep. He tries to greet Kyungsoo’s mom too, but she doesn’t let him get away so easily, she has already bags and bags of food and other miscellaneous objects prepared, Yixing’s used to it for the most part, but he can’t stop his eyes from widening at the exorbitant number of things she wants her son to take home.

“I don’t think he’s going to be able to use all of this stuff in this lifetime.” he laughs lightly, she turns to look at him weirdly, like she’s confused; for a moment Yixing thinks he must have stumbled into one of his usual mishaps with the language, but instead she just sighs.

“So, he hasn’t told you yet?!” she raises her eyes to the ceiling and sighs loudly as she shakes her head “What am I going to do…”

“Told me what?” Yixing laughs again but this time he can’t keep the nervousness out of it,

“No, no…” she mimics closing her mouth with a zipper “He always gets mad at me when I stick my nose in his business, deal with it yourselves. I’ll help you get these to the car, dear.” She grabs two of the bags and lets Yixing go take the car.

Yixing walks through the cold January night mindlessly, stumbling around while all his mental energy is employed to muse over what Kyungsoo might have to say to him and what out of those possible topics could prompt a mom to stock up her son’s house for the next twenty years.

The car takes a bit to warm up and start properly, but once it does, it takes only a few seconds to back up and drive in front of Kyungsoo’s family’s house. Out of the front door there are already the bags, his boyfriend and his mom waiting for him. Yixing puts everything in and thanks Kyungsoo’s mom for the dinner and for everything else, not speaking another word about the mysterious discussion Kyungsoo is waiting to spill on him.

The journey to Kyungsoo’s apartment is short, it could have been even shorter if Yixing could resist the urge to glance towards his half-asleep boyfriend every two seconds. Only when he parks he can reach for him and scratch his scalp lightly, his short hair tickling the pads of his fingers.

“Sleepy?” he asks, already knowing the answer, Kyungsoo’s low voice hums in affirmation, Yixing smiles and pulls his ear, “Then get up, let’s get you to bed.” Kyungsoo looks at him silently for a few moments, Yixing tilts his head and leans in, he doesn’t find himself in this situation often, usually the roles are reversed, but he’s been through this enough times to know the range of Kyungsoo’s drunken requests; so he presses his lips on his with a loud smacking sound. “Spoiled...” he chuckles afterwards and pats Kyungsoo’s thigh before getting himself out of the car and picking up the bags full of food, Kyungsoo will have to deal with the rest tomorrow. 

The walk to the entrance of the building goes smoothly and the ride on the elevator to Kyungsoo’s floor goes even smoother. Yixing is proud of the skilled, effortless way in which he juggles the bags and his boyfriend up to the door.

“All right, go to the bathroom,” Yixing drops Kyungsoo in his bathroom and walks to the kitchen to take a glass of water and a couple of pills for Kyungsoo’s head tomorrow, he moves around confidently even with the light still turned off, reaching for the right cupboards and making the right turns. He turns on the light when he gets to his boyfriend’s room and leaves the water on the left bedside table, his favorite side. He hears the bathroom door open and loud, graceless steps make their way to the only source of light in the apartment, he's acting more like a moth than the elegant, level headed architect Yixing’s dating.

“There's water on the bedside table, I'm leaving now…” Yixing sits Kyungsoo down and kisses his forehead, he's already started to take care of his clothes by himself, shrugging them them off and folding them neatly, drunk Kyungsoo is still Kyungsoo after all.

“What? Why?” he asks all of a sudden, after the lousy hums and grunts it feels a bit strange to hear him speak so clearly

“I have to go to work tomorrow. It's Monday, baby…” Yixing is trying to leave but his hand can't stop playing with Kyungsoo's short hair.

“Just stay here, my place is closer to the subway.” Kyungsoo leaves the waistline of his jeans hang just above his knees, so that he can use his hands to pull Yixing by his hips and rest his head on his belly “Why are you not living here yet? With me…”

“You haven't asked!” Yixing laughs not taking the words seriously, Kyungsoo's not going to remember anything tomorrow anyways.

“I am now.” Kyungsoo looks up, his face is serious but still flushed red, his eyes are straying away less, they seem more focused, set easily on Yixing's face “Come live with me? Do you want to?”

Yixing can feel himself burn, surely his flush must be rivalling Kyungsoo's “Ask me again when you're sober.” he sputters, peeling Kyungsoo's hands off himself and helping him lie down.

When Yixing leans down and kisses him goodnight, Kyungsoo's speech is slurred again and he asks him if he can eat him out. The temperature of Yixing's ears keeps increasing, but he feels less bad about not answering Kyungsoo's proposal, he's clearly too out of it to be aware of what he's saying.

In the rush out of Kyungsoo's apartment, Yixing almost forgets to take his own car keys, he needs to be quick and take a breath of fresh air, attempt to soothe some of the giddiness out of his system before he goes back to his own apartment, he's not going to be able to sleep if he continues to think about Kyungsoo's words and the glint of seriousness in his eyes.

  
  


Monday mornings at the gym are always quite calm, to Yixing's luck, because he has been able to sleep only for the grand total of four hours. 

During his lunch break he calls Kyungsoo, his heart is still thumping in his ears, but he doesn't actually expect anything, he only wants to hear how his hangover is doing. He’s just getting flustered by himself, he always does when Kyungsoo wants to talk about their relationship, even if it's just drunk talk. 

“How's your head?” Yixing chuckles when he gets a grunt in response.

“Terrible.” he sighs, “It doesn't help that I have to find a place for all this stuff mom dumped on me…”

“There are more bags in the car… I saw some clothes and stuff for your kitchen.” Kyungsoo groans “It's a lot more than usual, she must have missed you a lot.” Yixing smiles, feeling a bit less on edge now that it seems like Kyungsoo really doesn't remember.

“Yeah…” he trails off, Yixing hears some rustling coming from the other side of the phone, he moves the screen away from his ear to make it light up and let him see the time.

“I'm gonna go now, I have a yoga class in ten minutes… I'll see you tonight?” Yixing asks, 

“Ehm, wait…” Kyungsoo clears his throat, “Have you- Well, about yesterday…” Yixing's eyebrows furrow, his heart had just gotten to a perfectly normal pace, now it's back to the erratic booming.

“Yes?” he asks, his voice cracks 

“Have you… Thought about what I asked?” Kyungsoo gets out and Yixing feels his brain start to fry a little

“Ehm, which one of the things you asked?” Deep down Yixing's completely sure he knows what Kyungsoo's referring too, but you can never be too sure, also he wants to hear Kyungsoo say it again, now that he's sober and just as embarrassed as he is.

“You know,” Kyungsoo takes another moment “About living with me… I told my mom I was going to ask you before yesterday's dinner… But I chickened out.” he laughs speaking quickly after repeating the question from yesterday, trying to take some of the seriousness out of it, to no avail though, because Yixing couldn't really pay attention to much after the 'living with me' part

“Are you sure you want me in your house?” Yixing asks, giddy once again, taking small cautious steps before screaming yes at the top of his lungs.

“This is just going to be a stepping stone, before we get a house together...” Yixing slaps a hand in front of his mouth and closes his eyes, trying to keep down his happiness, he hums quickly to show his agreement “But yeah… I've never wanted anything more.”

“...Ok.” Yixing gets out between his silent waves of absolute, mad freak out “That sounds good. Perfect. I’d love to.” his lips manage to stop smiling just long enough to let him push out the flurry of words.

“Ok.” Kyungsoo sighs out, he laugh a bit too and Yixing can envision with no problem how handsome he must look right now and his heart continues to pick up its pace “Then... I'll see you tonight. I love you.” his low voice stumbles a bit and Yixing feels on the verge of exploding.

“I love you too, see you later.” Yixing closes the call and sits still for a few minutes, his face stuck in the happiest, dumbest smile.


	2. Like water (canon, long distance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you anon for the prompt♡♡

The water sways gently everywhere around Kyungsoo, the sounds of the constant flow crashing against his ears muffle every other noise in his surroundings. He feels himself rise with every wave, lets himself be moved by the gentle whims of the current, he closes his eyes and the sun burns bright red behind his eyelids.

He breathes in, feeling the salt in the air, the rays of the sun casting warmth over him, even through the water. There is nothing moving, nothing breaking the steady, silent passing of time.

“Kyungsoo!” He hears his name being called from the shore, a string of hectic voices rippling through the quiet air “It’s Yixing!” the name makes Kyungsoo jolt lightly, he raises his head above the water and shakes it vehemently to get the liquid out of his ears.

“What?” he screams back, already moving to swim towards the others.

“Yixing! He’s on the phone!” Chanyeol screams at the top of his lungs, his deep voice makes him sound like a sea monster among all this quietness.

Kyungsoo gets back to the beach in no time, Jongin and Sehun follow him closely, leaving their playing in the water to get themselves involved in the chaos. A thousand hands seem to reach for him as soon as he steps on the hot sand, Baekhyun is holding a phone and screaming at it, jumping up and down as he shows the ocean to the screen.

Kyungsoo walks through the small crowd formed around him and reaches him, squinting defiantly when Baekhyun walks further from him as he tries to get close.

"Baekhyun, that's not your phone." Kyungsoo points out, petulant 

"It's not yours either! You talk to him more than me! I'm showing him around!" Baekhyun's voice sounds whiny, making it sound like Kyungsoo wanting to talk to his boyfriend is unjust.

"If he wanted to talk to you he would have called you." Kyungsoo speeds up as his words make Baekhyun pause.

"You don't want to talk to me?!" Baekhyun screams light-heartedly at the screen, Kyungsoo hears Yixing's cute, hiccupy laughter come from the phone.

"I always want to talk to you!" he hears him say, a strange, longing sound that sticks to Kyungsoo’s skin like the seaside salt.

He powers through the last few steps and snatches the phone out of Baekhyun's hands. Kyungsoo realizes that the phone is Junmyeon's and feels a lot more childish and petty than how he would have felt if the phone were his own.

"I wasn't calling you either…" Yixing laughs, the sun's brightness is too strong to let him see him clearly through the screen, so Kyungsoo cups his hands around the device and nears it to his face, a few stray drops of water fall on it "I needed to talk with Junmyeon-" Yixing stops talking to retake his laughing “You’re too close to the camera, you look funny!” 

"Why Junmyeon?" Kyungsoo asks, as he starts walking again, there are a few colorful cabins a few meters in front of him, he decides to seek some privacy there.

"I needed to confirm some things with him and the manager." Kyungsoo sees the tiny Yixing on the screen shrug his shoulders, "I can do it later… I feel bad, I didn't even know you guys were leaving." 

Kyungsoo's throat hurts, he feels dehydrated, tries to take in and gulp down Yixing's words, but he can't even have assistance from his saliva to soften their bitterness.

"I would have called you tonight, it's been hectic these past days." Kyungsoo opens up one of the cabins and gets in, he sits on the wooden, uncomfortable seat attached to the wall, the loud creaking he hears when he lands on it is worrying, but his attention sways easily towards Yixing's tired face.

He can finally see him clearly, he has a cap on, curly strands of dark hair peek from under its front, he has a black mask scrunched under his chin, tired eyes and small, dimpled smile accompany everything as usual.

"Don't worry, surely Sehun must have mentioned it and I… I must have forgotten." he's looking down, Kyungsoo sees him walk into somewhere and a door closes behind him "I just arrived in Beijing, I'm at the hotel." Kyungsoo hears him explain, before the audio is overtaken by a few seconds of muffled noises and the video by the view of a light yellow ceiling, moments later Yixing's face pops back into the screen "How does the bed feel? Is it soft?"

Kyungsoo realizes he must have thrown his phone on his hotel bed, seeing him smile and look down at his camera almost makes Kyungsoo feel like he's there "It's great." He smiles, wishing that he had more than just a phone in his hand, it's been so long since he's spent time with him face to face, even longer since they've been on the same bed. "I wish you were here." he gets out, even if there's an unspoken agreement between them to never say things like that, it never helps lessen the distance, it only makes it harder to deal with.

"I wish I was there too…" he scratches his head, his cap falls to the side; he moves out of the screen again, takes the phone with him and lays on his side, his cheek is mashed up against the pillow "I've never been to Hawaii… Have we ever been to the beach together?" Yixing's eyebrows furrow,

"...I don't think we have." Kyungsoo can't think of any visit to the sea in the past years that has felt truly complete "Remember when we went to the onsen two years ago, when we were in Japan?" the memory makes both of them smile.

"You made me miss an entire night of pokemon go, just to soak with you…" Yixing's eyes squint as he smiles widely, his teeth bite down on his lower lip "That was nice."

"We should go back this year." Kyungsoo says confidently. Yixing just hums, his smile falls slightly, Kyungsoo looks at him seriously "Yixing, take a few days off, not to come to see me, just to rest."

Yixing sighs, he closes his eyes, he seems a bit sleepy, it should be early morning in China "I can't now, maybe next year."

"Yixing." Kyungsoo's tone is somber, he regrets it a bit, when Yixing's blissful expression twists, turns a bit sour.

"I don't want to fight now." he says, he sounds so small, so tired, Kyungsoo feels himself choke up.

"Can you sleep a bit before filming?" Kyungsoo asks, his voice turns sweeter once more.

"Yeah… Don't close the call, though… Wait just a little bit more." he snuggles against the sheets, Kyungsoo is dying to pass his fingers through his hair.

"Ok." he clears his throat, pushing down the words he actually wants to say and instead changes the topic, "When we go to Japan, I'll take you to a new restaurant I found, it's not fancy and the food is amazing, I'm sure you'll like it." Kyungsoo passes his thumb on the screen, strokes his boyfriend's forehead triggering the functions of the phone, he feels like the device is making fun of him.

"Send me a pic of you in your swimsuit." Yixing's voice is lower, only a breath of energy is left in it.

Kyungsoo laughs "Send me a pic when you get in the bathtub, then."

"I don't have time for baths." Yixing's right eye opens "I might send you a video from the shower, though."

"Looking forward to it." Kyungsoo laughs, but his hand falls on his thigh, he taps his fingers on it, imagining things.

"This phone call has been a rollercoaster, I'm even more tired now." He laughs airily, Kyungsoo smiles back at him.

"Call me later, on  _ my _ phone. Don't mind the time difference, just call me when you're free." Kyungsoo gets his face closer to the phone, wants to take in every detail even without his glasses, before closing the call.

"...All right." he nods his head, his lips curl prettily around the words, Kyungsoo wants to kiss him so bad.

"Have a good rest then, baby." He feels content for a moment, being with Yixing as he falls asleep, almost like after a day of hard work, on a bed side by side, their hair still damp from the shower and their legs bumping against each other under the covers. 

Reality is hard to ignore though, Yixing’s dark circles, his body limp and thrown over a foreign bed still in his jeans and jacket. Kyungsoo’s throat itches, it’s all so frustrating, but he is glad Yixing is doing what he craves so desperately, going through with all his plans and his dreams; he’s happy to be able to provide him even the slightest support, a bit of well deserved calm amidst the high tide of his everyday life.

"See you later…" Yixing yawns and then moves forward, curling his lips to kiss the camera of his phone, Kyungsoo smiles and waits for him to end the call.

The screen turns black and his ears struggle to adjust back to the silence, there's only the crashing of the waves filling the air. He breathes in and starts moving, he's grateful the others left them alone, Junmyeon seems a bit put off, though; he doesn't like having other people use his things without his supervision, but he doesn't complain like he usually would, Kyungsoo doesn't know if that's to be taken as a good or as a bad sign.

They spend more time together in the afternoon, all dressed up and styled for the photoshoot in the hotel; Kyungsoo makes sure to reach for the shirt Yixing gave to him a few months before, he's lucky the stylists are fine with it. It's small sign, barely noticeable, but like this, it feels like there's a bit of Yixing with him and with the group. It's nice, it's right.

Just a little detail to bond them together, make Yixing feel close even with so much distance between them.


End file.
